The present disclosure pertains to bidets for use in bathroom applications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a spray wand and a spray head for a bidet.
Bidets typically include one or more sprayers configured to spray water for cleaning a portion of user's body. Each sprayer typically includes a spray head provided on a wand or arm. The spray head is connected to a water source in a manner that enables fluidic communication between the water source and the spray head. The wand is configured to move to active configurations, in which water may be sprayed for cleaning a user's body, such as to position the spray head under the user and/or angling the spray head toward the user. The wand may also be configured to move to an inactive configuration, in which the wand and spray head are positioned so as not to interfere with the user.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved spray wand and/or spray head for a bidet having features as described in the present application.